creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Lights in the Forest
“I think there are angels in the woods, Rob…” my 10-year old brother said overcome with enthusiasm this morning. I then said, “There are no angels here in Chapel Hill; they live in Heaven, Edward.” He then preceded with excitement riddling his speech, “I-I saw something bright and magical coming from the woods next to our farm.” “It was just a dream,” I responded in a gentle, yet adamant tone. That night after finishing my work and as I was locking the barn up. I then noticed in the distance a very strange glow in the woods wiggling its way through the trees. I thought at first that it could just be hunters, yet it was a large unfamiliar colour, unlike anything I had seen before and so I was intrigued. I decided to go and determine what the odd glow was, so I began marching through the marshy leaf-filled woodland surface. While exploring the pitch-black darkness of the woods; I noticed that there was also a very bizarre humming sound. As the light got larger and larger and the humming sound got louder. My curiosity got the better of me and I began to run towards the source of light. I abruptly stopped and saw a dark mysterious figure roaming around aimlessly in front of the loud illuminated light source. I covertly snuck up closer and tried to determine whatever it was. Once I could make it out my investigation came to a shockingly frightening conclusion. Standing ten feet away from me was a creature like no other; it was eight feet tall, with an elongated skull. It also had giant deep black almond eyes, with blood red-skin and razor-sharp claws that looked like they could pierce one’s skin with just a gentle poke. The loud humming light source it was standing in front of seemed to be a very large sophisticatedly-engineered metallic vehicle of some kind which was hovering a foot off the ground. I stood and watched it for about a minute or two and I thought to myself that this is no being of earthly origin. I was completely paralysed by fear and as my uncontrollable nerves began running up and down my anxiety soaked body. I suddenly dropped to the ground and fainted. I awoke the next morning in a state of complete confusion and surprise. I made my way to the spot where the vehicle and entity had stood; I noticed that the very spot was dry and completely clear of leaves and twigs. While everywhere else around the woodland area was damp and covered in foliage. I made it home and informed my father about the strange event the night before. My father looked up at me with a concerned look on his face and responded by saying, “Robert, you’ve been working too hard. I’ll work today while you get some rest, son.” I went to bed that night with nothing but that repulsive-looking creature permanently tattooed in my mind. As I awoke the next morning, I noticed my father had left his chores half way finished and I saw that the barn was open as well. Concerned, I hunted high and low throughout the farm and shouted myself hoarse, but he was nowhere to be found. I looked for him outside and all I could find was his boot prints leading towards the woods. So I frantically ran into the forest; following his boot prints, while shouting and screaming. I eventually came to where I woke up the night before, and in the exact spot I saw the vehicle; I found my dad’s hat, but nothing else. It’s been five days and my dad hasn’t been home since, and I haven’t seen the astonishing lights dancing in the forest. I just know my dad’s gone because of that gut-churning freak of nature, but I just hope he’s safe… Category:Beings Category:Disappearances Category:Science